Skis are easily damaged and need to be protected, particularly in transit when out of the personal supervision of the skier, as typically occurs in aircraft travel.
In the prior art there have been other ski containers in which the skis have not been adequately protected. In some of these containers the skis have been deformed for fitting purposes and held in a stressed condition.